hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Knuckle Bine
Knuckle Bine (ナックル＝バイン, Nakkuru Bain) is a Beast Hunter and Morel's apprentice. Personality Despite appearing to be an aggressive gangster, Knuckle is very compassionate and easily moved to tears. Knuckle gets along well with animals and is impelled to protect the helpless--taking care of abandoned pets even in the midst of a genocide. Sympathetic to a fault, though he possesses strength, Knuckle does not have the qualities necessary to be an effective warrior. His soft heart also makes him gullible and an easy target for deception. But simultaneously, he often ends up saving the lives of those who he wishes to help by sacrificing his own mission. Plot Chimera Ant arc Knuckle is first introduced as one of the assassins sent by Netero to take down Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck in order to gain entrance into NGL. After meeting the children, he indulges in training them every night for a month by allowing Gon to spar with him after doing his Ren training. At the end of the month, he and Shoot McMahon defeat the kids and enter NGL to assist in exterminating the Chimera Ants. Knuckle participates in the extermination of Chimera Ants throughout the Republic of East Gorteau as well. He and Shoot McMahon are sent to take out Menthuthuyoupi, one of the three feared royal guards. Abilities & Powers Knuckle has demonstrated considerable physical combat skills, being able to fight enemies much stronger than him. Due to his ability he has adapted a hit and away tactic together with Shoot against other Nen users, then capture or deal the final blow after the target's Nen gets sealed. He is very versatile, being able to succesfully cooperate with various Hunters with completely different abilities and personalities. Despite being a good strategist, he is also hot-headed, which can make him unable to stick to the plan. Enhanced speed and reactions: Knuckle has proven himself to be fairly quick, easily avoiding most of Gon's and Menthuthuyoupi's attacks and leaving several afterimages in his confrontation with the former. He also managed to move behind Gon's back in a split second. Furthermore, he grew accustomed to Cheetu's astounding speed and was able to dodge or intercept some of his blows. Immense stamina: Knuckle is noted for his ability to run at full speed for an extremely long time, evading four police cars for a day and night when he had only just graduated from primary school. It is highly likely his endurance has increased after growing and learning Nen. Capable in hand-to-hand combat: With his exact degree of skill in martial artistry being unknown, Knuckle is adept at close quarter combat, as shown in his fights against Gon. Nen Being a pro Hunter, Knuckle is bound to have remarkable skills in Nen. His natural category is Emission, but he can mix it with Conjuration in the same ability; since Conjuration and Emission are opposite, it can be inferred he has excellent knowledge in the field. Other Skills '''Arithmetical Genius: '''Knuckle is also an arithmetical genius being able to do very complicated calculations very fast and without errors. Trivia *Knuckle's name is a derivative of a commonly thrown baseball pitch known as the knuckleball; Shoot, Palm and Gyro are all similarly named. *The acronym for Knuckle's ability Individual Ren Suppressor (I.R.S.) is a parody of the Internal Revenue Service agency. *Knuckle bears a strong resemblance to YuYuHakusho characters Kazuma Kuwabara and Yu Kaito. zh:拿酷戮 Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Nen users Category:Beast Hunters Category:UMA Hunters